Temporal Matrix
One of the Impossible machines in possession of the Ancients, the Temporal Matrix was a spherical vessel capable of traveling through, or manipulating time. In the Hands of the Ancients The Temporal Matrix was essentially the ultimate weapon, and its use was forbidden even during the most dire situations. It's presence was kept as a secret and served as great temptation for Amossondath during the Tabbaroth war and Inferus outbreaks. Finally, as the war with the Elder Race came to a head, and an enemy fleet closed in on the Ancient capital, the people turned to their Prince Lossoriawath to save them. Lossoriawath approached the Temporal Matrix and locked himself in a second of time, and departed within the Matrix into the future to escape, effectively abandoning his people. Recovery by the Guardian Searching for the Impossible Machines was a source of much frustration for the Guardian. After John Beckett merged with a time nova and became a living time machine, the Seeker concluded that he was, in fact, the Temporal Matrix. The Guardian, however, had his doubts. His search led to the iron planet and to the death of Lucy Sumner. The cursed Guardian fell into a chrysalis chamber, ordering the Seeker and the Chronicler to find John Beckett. John and his seven loyal knights were able to find the real Temporal Matrix due to the time radiation it emitted and restore the Guardian. Theft of the Temporal Matrix Kept with the Genesis Engine and the S'cha-ckl'ueu Arc in the Guardian's Manor, they were isolated during the attack by Uncle Jack's crew of human supremacists. John left the Matrix behind as he searched for Tom on Kate's request, and as such it was able to repair the injuries of the seven knights as they fought the invaders. However, it cannot undo death, and once killed they stayed dead. In the aftermath of the attack, Kate healed Aaron inside a chrysalis chamber and approached the Matrix to investigate the psychic communications she had with it. She releases Lossoriawath to her surprise, and unwittingly helps him reinvigorate himself and transform her into a half-Ancient. The Guardian returns and he and Aaron fight against Lossoriawath, who steals the Arc and a confused Kate and escapes in the Matrix. With the Prince Lossoriawath uses the Matrix to keep himself from aging, but is cautious of its power and forbids Kate and their children from using it. When the Guardian's crew finally comes for him, he escapes in the Matrix and confronts Ted, demanding to know who Kate is (seeking to understand her betrayal upon recognizing Tom). Ted threatens Lossoriawath, who pales when he realizes the severity of his situation. Again showing himself to be a coward, Lossoriawath flees to the ends of time to escape his fate. He battles the Apocalypse Lords and attempts to flee again, but it consumed by Tyat'Naghra, who is then locked within the Arc by the Apocalypse Lords. Role in the Disrupted Timeline The Matrix was kept in the Guardian's possession until his death at the hands of the Ravager. The Ravager then entered the Matrix and discovered the Arc. While using the Matrix to travel through time, he opened the Arc and unleashed the power within, which effectively led to the destruction of the first universes and the Battle in the City where the Matrix was recovered by Sean Clements, the Guardian and Zach Dawson. Zach presses his hand to it and pictured his home, restoring one grand universe inhabited by all the characters of the first six. It was not until Gerald Rowan and the Blaubist restore a confused version of the universe does the Matrix appear again. After the Iterations Sequence, everything is made straight again and the Celestial Gamekeeper harvests the Guardian and his crew from time to play his Moonlight Game. Disappearance After the Moonlight Game and the subsequent New Old Age, the Guardian realizes he cannot keep up with the boiling state of the universe and makes an appeal to The Other and The One to banish the Old Beings once more. They unite into the Other One and vanquish the Guardian's foes. In return, they collect the Impossible Machines (excluding the Engine) from the Guardian and confiscate them.